


For All Eternity

by xwingpilot



Series: Mirkwood Family One-Shots [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple one-shot on the death of Thranduil's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Eternity

The muffled sound of metal colliding on metal was the only sound reaching her ears. Her vision blurred and the pain in her abdomen intensified. This was not how it was suppose to go. It was suppose to be simple, they came out here to deal with a group of Orcs. The amount of them was more then estimated but not unimaginably so.

The dragon was a surprise, however. At any other moment she would have laughed outright at the prospect of a dragon being thrown into a simple Orc attack. However, that moment was not now. Maybe the Orcs got the dragon to work with them. Organized as they were, that thought was even more laughable. When she got home, she'd have to tell her son about the beast. He'd love this story.

Stumbling, she found herself outside the immediate battlefield. It was probably for the best, with the pain she was feeling, it was obvious she was injured. The fuzzing edges of her vision didn't spell the best either. Funny, she didn't remember getting hit; it must have been the last Orc she'd slain. Her mind, focused on getting the nasty thing away from a young elleth - who'd just joined the royal guard, must have missed the hit from the monster.

At least, until now.

Trailing around majority of the fighting, she kept an eye out for her husband. He was towards the front of the company when they ran into the Orcs, it would be safe to assume he would still be there. Cold sometimes he may be, he would never abandon his guards to do the fighting for him. He cared too much. It also helped he was skilled immeasurably with a sword. A fact he never let his wife forget.

Which gave her a startling amount of comfort, even if she couldn't see him at the moment. He was okay. She knew.

Above her, the dragon roared. The sound startled her and the sword in her right hand slipped from her fingers.

_That wasn't right._

She had held it firmly. Or it felt like it.

The pain in her abdomen grew steadily more intense and without the sword, she gently laid her hand upon it. Pulling it away, she was horrified. It wasn't the sight of the blood that scared her, it was the amount of it.

Being no stranger to battle, she understood an elf could only lose so much blood. The amount seeping from the wound was too much. Slowly the realization came over her, her hands felt numb. That's why the sword fell. Thinking of it, her entire body felt strangely numb. Apparently the Orc did more then nick her side.

Well, _damn_.

She staggered a few more steps before her foot twisted under her. Falling to her knees, she had the fleeting fear of not being strong enough to get back up.

They were far away from the safety of their woodland realm, too far away. It would be a long journey back and they had no real healers in their company. At least, none skilled enough to help her now. They were train in simple battle wounds. Not gaping holes in torsos. There was no way she would make it.

She was going to die.

She wouldn't be able to tell her son about the dragon.

With that realization, her sight failed her for several long moments - until she could blink away the blurriness. This time instead of having the awkward view of the battlefield from her knees, she could gaze to the sky from her back.

The blue was turning orange, the sun would be setting soon. Fitting. This time she laughed. It was quick and painful and instantly she regretted the action. Still, the irony wasn't lost on her.

The clang of swords was still muffled but seemed far fewer then before. Either her hearing was failing her, which she doubted, or the Orcs were close to defeat. The sound of the dragon was far off now too. _Maybe he lost interest?_

“ _Melamin_?”

She could hear that well enough and knew that voice. What she would give so he didn't have to find her like this.

Not long after she heard him, he came into her view. Still the handsome ellon she fell in love with, not a hair out of place and practically no Orc blood stained his armored robes. The remaining sunlight reflected heavenly on his silver circlet. Sadly and almost bitterly, she smiled.

Seeing him made her not want to part from his side.

“No...” His voice was barely above a whisper and the strain she heard, broke her heart.

Without being fully aware of how, her limbs completely numb now, she found herself in his arms. His hand putting pressure on the wound as he looked up. He yelled something to someone out of her line of sight. When someone called back to him, his gaze fell down to her then back up again, scanning the field.

“The healer is unaccounted for, but they're looking for him, just wait. Please, hold on.”

A soft chuckle fell from her lips, the action of laughing didn't hurt any more. Odd.

“Thranduil...”

He attempted to shush her, telling her to just wait – that she'd be fine. As if saying these things made them true.

“Thranduil. Look at me.” Her voice was firm but her breath was getting shallow. She didn't have time for him to be difficult.

Knowing better then to ignore her request, he locked gazes with her.

“I'm sorry.” She started, “I don't wish to part from your side, _a'mealamin_ , but it seems it must be so.”

“No.” Tears formed in his eyes, but they hadn't fallen. He hasn't accepted it yet. “No, just hold on.”

She let slip another laugh, and continued, “You were never good at listening. I won't make it.” The urge to cough was great but she fought it. “Do you hear me? I won't make it and I'm sorry. I do not wish to leave you.”

For a moment it was silent. Before the urge to cough won and she felt as if she were choking. After it subsided, she looked back up to her beloved husband. His previously pristine face was covered with freckles of blood.

Her blood.

A tear fell from his eye.

“I am sorry. I should not have-” He began, but she wouldn't let him finish.

“You're foolish, Thranduil, do not take blame. It is mine and that Orcs.” There were more breaks in her speech, breathing was becoming difficult. “Legolas...Take care of him. He is just an elfling and will need you, now more then ever.”

Silently, he nodded. More tears fell.

“Tell him I love him, tell him that everyday. He needs to know.”

Her husband took her hand that rested on her abdomen, the blood forgotten. The entire field forgotten. It was just them in that moment.

Just them and her dying words.

With a brave face, she smiled gently before she spoke, “ _Gin melin_ , Thranduil, for all eternity.”

The smile tilted downwards after that, as her body went limp.

Unable to control the undignified sob that ripped through his chest, he cradled her close and cried. She was gone, one of the brightest things in his life was gone. What would he do now, without her beautiful outlook on life? Without her guidance? Without her love? By Eru, how was he going to tell their son, his naneth was never coming home? This shouldn't have happened.

Her death shouldn't have happened.

Hesitantly, after his sobs quieted, the elvenking looked up. The remaining elves rested on one knee, paying respect to the king and his fallen queen. Many joined with him in his silent tears. Absentmindedly, he noted the missing healer laid dead a few feet from a small cluster of guards.

Too many died today. Too much was lost. It wasn't just the Orcs that were the issue, that dragon had caused many problems in this area beforehand. Now, however, the elvenking would take a personal interest in the beast.

Yes, an Orc killed the queen, but the Orcs involved with the raid were now dead. That flying mongrel was an accessory to the bloodshed.

For that he would pay, Thranduil would see to that himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thranduil's wife is unnamed and not described to stay neutral.


End file.
